


shave

by lukegodbaby



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Domesticity, Drug Use, Other, Reader-Insert, ambiguously gendered reader, hair cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukegodbaby/pseuds/lukegodbaby
Summary: vic needs his hair cut and the reader helps him out





	shave

“Vic, I swear to god, if you don’t sit still, you’re gonna end up bald.”

 

Finally, he stopped fidgeting, pouting more than was entirely necessary. It was cute, though, so of course you could let it slide.

 

“I don’t get why you want to do this,” he said for the third time. “It’s just a haircut.”

 

“Because,” you said. “I thought it would be fun.”

 

Henry, sitting in between Vic’s legs, snorted.

 

“You got a weird sense of fun, darlin’.”

 

You didn’t reply. Instead, you turned to Belch.

 

“Hey, babe, hand me that, uh. That clippy thing.”

 

He searched around him on the counter for a moment, finally finding the hair clip sitting beside him. He handed it to you, stretching only a little across the cramped bathroom.

 

You took it from him and gathered up the longer strands of Vic’s hair into a mess on top of his head. It didn’t have to look nice, it just had to work.

 

“Aw, cute,” teased Patrick, who barely even looked up from where he was cleaning his fingernails with a knife. He was situated on the tank of the toilet, his lanky legs dangling down.

 

You didn’t have to see Vic’s face to know he rolled his eyes. You did, too. Patrick was sure one to talk — the boy barely ever washed his hair, the greaseball.

 

“Okay. So. I’m ready. Henry, the clippers?”

 

He handed them up and you flicked the switch. They buzzed into life.

 

Carefully, starting at the nape of his neck, you moved the clippers up, flicking the cut hair off of them every few seconds. Vic watched in the mirror, a smile playing on his lips. After about half a minute, his shoulders finally unhunched as he relaxed into your touch, letting you move his head where you needed it to be.

 

The hardest part was the edges between the shaved part and the long strands on top, so once you got to them, you turned the clippers off, handing them down to Henry again for safe keeping. He fidgeted with them, flicking the switch, listening to the buzz turn on and off. You smiled down at him, though he didn’t see it.

 

“Belch, I need the scissors. The ones with the blue handles, I think?”

 

He hunted around for a moment before finding hem and handing them to you — he took so much care to do it that they were even the right way, with the handles toward your hand.

 

“Thanks, babe.”

 

“How did you even learn how to do this?” he asked, watching as you carefully snipped at Vic’s hair.

 

“Honestly, I’m making this the fuck up as I go along.”

 

Vic groaned, but you could tell it was fake.

 

“Hush, baby,” you said, smoothing one hand down his shoulder.

 

He hummed in response.

 

“But my dad sometimes has me clean up his neck when he’s done cutting his hair, so I kinda know what I’m doing,” you continued.

 

“Better than nothing,” Henry grunted, still flicking the clippers on and off.

 

“Yeah,” you said. “Okay. I’m done with the scissors. Henry, gimme the clippers again.”

 

You could tell he didn’t want to, he was having so much fun playing with them. But he did it, anyway, and you clicked the guard off of the blades so you could get a closer shave.

 

“Lean forward, baby,” you said to Vic, pushing his head until his chin lay on his chest.

 

This was the part you were actually familiar with — cleaning up the back neckline.

 

You took a deep breath and held your hand as steady as you could, managing to get a nice, clean line. You smiled.

 

“All done,” you announced. Then you turned to Belch, again. “Babe, could you hand me that little mirror?”

 

He did, and you held it up behind Vic’s head so he could see the back of his haircut in the big mirror.

 

“So? What d’you think?” you asked. You were worried that he wouldn’t like it, but only a little.

 

He turned his head from side to side, feeling it in a few places, then smiled, all full of sunshine like always.

 

“It’s perfect, sweetheart.”

 

You blushed with pride.

 

“Good.”

 

“You should do Henry next.”

 

Immediately, one of Henry’s hands flew to the back of his head, where the longer part of his mullet was still going strong. You all teased him about it, but none of you actually cared. It was his signature look, part of what made him _him_ , and none of you would change it.

 

“You wanna keep any of your hair, Vic, you leave mine the fuck alone.”

 

Belch huffed out a laugh and you followed him. Then, finally, Henry cracked up, too.

 

“God, this is like, cute, and everything, but can we _do_ something, now?” asked Patrick, so obviously bored that it was killing him.

 

“Vic has to take a shower first,” you replied. “Then, yeah, we can fucking _do_ something,” you teased him.

 

“Huh?” asked Vic. “I don’t need to take a shower.”

 

“Sure you do, baby.”

 

“You sayin’ I smell bad?”

 

“No, I’m saying that — wait. Have you never taken a shower right after you cut your hair?”

 

“Uh, no?”

 

“Jesus, Vic, doesn’t it get itchy?”

 

“Well, yeah, but I’m not a pussy.”

 

“You don’t have to be a pussy to want to be comfortable.”

 

“So Vic takes a shower,” said Patrick. “Mind if I join?”

 

He didn’t say it like a question, not really.

 

“Only if you wash your fucking hair, asshole,” Vic teased.

 

“Never mind,” Patrick huffed.

 

Henry fucking crowed with laughter, then stood up.

 

“Okay, so Vic’s gonna shower. What we gonna do after?”

 

You shrugged. Patrick, for all his insistence that he was bored, had no suggestions.

 

“We’ll figure something out,” said Belch.

 

“Wait,” you said, just remembering, “I have some pot. We could go to Patrick’s and smoke up the garage.”

 

“You,” Henry said, pointing, “are a fuckin’ genius.”

 

You grinned.

 

Patrick hopped off the back of the toilet and sauntered out of the bathroom, Belch close behind. Henry turned the clippers on and off again one more time before following them.

 

Vic kissed you on the cheek.

 

“Thanks for the help, sweetheart.”

 

“Don’t mention it. Now get in the fucking shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr at god--baby.tumblr.com


End file.
